


Dead Even

by novembersmith



Category: Free!
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Rin, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”So it is that ‘dead even’ means that two people or things aren’t just close in a competition. In fact, there is no way to separate them.” AKA, a competition in stamina. AKA AKA, shameless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Even

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily Tumblr Countdown to celebrate Matsuoka Rin’s birthday! ](http://30daysofrin.tumblr.com/)! Because Rin is the best and I love his dumb face. And he should have all the birthday presents, especially if those presents involve porn.
> 
> Thanks to formerlydf for looking this over for me, plaemon for being so patient with me, and matsuoka-lin for going above and beyond the call of modly duty to help out with edits! ♥

“Athlete’s foot. Locker rooms. Jock—oh _fuck_ —jock itch,” Rin chokes out, but his hips are traitorously bucking upwards despite his best efforts. Haru lifts his lips from where he’d been mouthing Rin’s inner thigh – not even sucking Rin’s _cock_ , for fuck’s fucking sake – and raises a smug eyebrow.

“Alright, Rin-rin?” he asks coolly, and his finger pulls out of Rin’s ass and does a slow, slick circle around the rim of his hole. Rin finds himself shoving against it and whining before he can stop himself. “You can forfeit any time.”

“Fuck you,” Rin snarls, but his fingers are tangled in the sheets and he’s breathing like he’s coming off a 400 meter sprint. Meanwhile, Haru barely looks like he’s had a leisurely lap around a kiddie pool. The asshole.

They’d raced at Iwatobi after Rin’s classes ended that afternoon, just for fun, and Rin had teased Haru about his lack of stamina. Because sure, Haru’s got speed and skill, but he can hardly keep the pace up for _half_ the time Rin can. Rin was obviously more than happy to point this out, as well as the fact that _obviously_ that lack of stamina applies in the bedroom as well as the pool.

“ _Oh_?” Haru had said in return, eyes narrowing. Rin had grinned back, bright and happy with a bite of challenge to it.

It’d seemed like a great idea at the time.

Now Rin’s trying to remember every awful disgusting image and scent and feeling he’s ever experienced, and he’s _still_ only clinging on to control by the tips of his trembling fingers. Haru’s bent himself whole-heartedly to the task of making Rin come apart, but of course it’s Haru, so he’s not doing it in a normal way at all. It’s not any of the things Rin expected. Haru’s not trying to deep throat Rin or jerk him off or fuck him stupid – none of the stuff they’ve done together before.

They’ve _fucked_ before, but it’s always been fast and desperate—both of them pushing each other further, until they’re both sweaty and spent. It’d never been… slow. Like this. Haru taking his time, and Rin taking whatever Haru wants to give him.

Rin doesn’t know why he expected anything else. It’s Haru: of course he’s being weird about this. He’s intently nosing Rin’s stomach one moment, then sucking biting kisses to his hip bones, next, then doing whatever the fuck it is he’s doing now—

“Look at you,” Haru murmurs, pulled back to watch his finger teasing Rin’s hole. He flicks his gaze to Rin’s face, and now his own cheeks are pink, his breathing quicker than it was before. Rin trembles at the intensity of it when their eyes meet. “Rin. I’m going to add another finger. Okay?”

“Ahhh, what? Fuck, do what you want, that’s the game, isn’t it?” Rin grumbles, and pushes against Haru’s hand despite himself. He sucks in a breath and throws back his head when Haru does what he wants, which apparently is to drive Rin insane by stroking just over his rim in small circles. Haru isn’t even fucking using his other hand on Rin’s cock. He’s not doing _anything._ Rin shouldn’t be about to lose al _ready_.

“What’s the time?” he grits out.

“Hm? Oh. Four minutes, thirty-eight seconds. Thirty-nine. Forty.”

“Fuck,” Rin seethes, and tries to think of dead rotting fish. Coach Sasabe in a bikini. _Something_. He can’t fucking shoot off before at least ten minutes have passed. This was supposed to be a dream—getting all Haru’s attention lavished on him—but instead Rin’s going out of his mind. All his skin’s turned shockingly sensitive, each drag of Haru’s lips or the tips of his hair or nails against the back of Rin’s thigh making Rin’s balls _pulse_. “I mean, good. That’s fine—ahh, _Haru_!”

“Yes?” Haru asks, smiling that goddamn miniscule smile up at Rin, while Rin fucking writhes and gasps on his fingers and is speared beneath his eyes. “Rin. Rin, you’re a mess.”

“Your fucking face is a mess,” Rin breathes out nonsensically, screwing his eyes shut. Haru’s hand pushes Rin’s thigh up against his chest, and when Rin looks again, Haru’s staring down at Rin’s bared ass. Then his fingers dip in, deep and steady, and he’s looking up at Rin’s face, eyes hot.

“You’re beautiful,” Haru says, and Rin can’t do anything but choke and garble out something halfway between a curse and Haru’s name. “I could watch you all night. Can you make it all night?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rin hisses, and manages to glare. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to unclench his fingers from Haru’s sheets without a wrench or something, but he’s not fucking coming. He’s _not_. Not yet. “Of—course. Of course I can.”

“I don’t think so,” Haru says quietly, and presses a kiss to the very tip of Rin’s cock, the motherfucking piece-of-shit goddamn _tease_. “I think you’d come right now, just like this, if you weren’t trying so hard not to.” He doesn’t sound triumphant, though – he sounds – he sounds—

Awed. A little surprised. Warm, in a soft way Rin had never expected Haru’s voice to thaw to. Like he _likes_ watching Rin fall apart beneath him. Like he really… really _would_ watch Rin all night.

“Well. I could, r-right now,” Rin admits, and then grabs at the base of his cock and whimpers at the way Haru’s eyes zero in on his. Haru’s looking at him like – like Rin’s a body of water, and Haru wants to strip off and plunge in. “But I _won’t_ ,” he finishes defiantly, ignoring the wobble of his voice and his pulse. He wants, desperately, to pump his own cock and just—come now, come everywhere.

“Good.”

“Don’t you even want to win?” Rin snarls indignantly, and then he’s looking at the backs of his own eyelids as his eyes roll back and his lashes flutter, because Haru’s put his mouth over his cock and sucked him down and—

“Pretty sure I am,” Haru says hoarsely, pulling off. “Winning. And besides, I like this.”

“Why? You’re doing all the work, weirdo,” Rin observes after a long moment of dragging in heated gulps of air. He’s going to die. He’s going to die and it’s going to feel so good. But no, not yet, not _yet_. “What’s in it for – oh, for—for you?”

“You,” Haru says, and lays his face against Rin’s cock for a moment – he’s _such a weirdo,_ why is Rin _so into him?_ – looking up the length of Rin’s body with an almost dreamy expression while his fingers twist inside Rin relentlessly. He’s not setting up a decent rhythm at all – he’s just teasing leisurely about finding Rin’s prostate, stroking it just long enough to make Rin’s entire body shake. Then he pulls his fingers back out to trace them over Rin’s hole, and he doesn’t actually fuck Rin with them again until Rin pushes against them, swearing and snarling and begging.

It’s _driving Rin crazy_.

“You’re beautiful like this. How bad you want it.”

“I don’t want anything except to win,” Rin lies, and then bites down on his fist, keening a little around it, because Haru’s _smiling_ up at him.

“I could watch you like this every night,” Haru says softly, almost more to himself than to Rin. “Rin. I’m going to try something. Okay?”

“Have a goddamn party,” Rin bites out crankily, feeling red and exposed, the words lodging in his chest. _Every night_. He wants to say yes. Say, yes, _please_. Say, let’s get married buy a house on the beach let’s—then he snaps his head back so hard he thinks he might crack his neck. His back arches off the bed and his body doesn’t feel like it’s his for a moment – it feels like flotsam on a wave, moving with the current.

“You—Haru, you— _what are you doing_.”

Haru just hums against him, and slides his tongue between his two fingers, licking inside in a hot wet wriggle that’s wrong, it’s not, he’s not—oh _god_. Rin would have come instantly if it weren’t for Haru’s hand at the base of his cock, squeezing just the good side of too hard.

“ _Why_ ,” Rin moans, forgetting the game in the frustration of it. He’s pushing into Haru’s tongue and fingers and moaning in a way that he very dimly thinks he’ll be embarrassed about later. Haru’s hands shove back both his thighs until Rin catches on and holds them against his own chest, shaking and keening as Haru holds him open and—it’s wet and weird and so _good_ and Rin doesn’t want to come because it’ll end, won’t it?  

He hears himself chanting “Don’t stop don’t stop _don’t stop_ ,” and then Haru hums and his fingers dig into the cheeks of Rin’s ass. Rin won’t be able do anything but come in a second. He stutters that out, both a warning and a plea, but Haru doesn’t stop. His mouth just gets sloppier and wetter, the sounds loud and filthy in the quiet of the room. Neither of them have hands free to stop Rin coming, so he does, thighs shaking and tears leaking out the corners of his eyes as he gasps and gasps.

When he comes back to himself, Haru’s kissing his thighs wetly, cheeks slick against Rin’s skin.

“Rin, Rin, Rin,” Haru’s saying, over and over, his eyes almost black with pupil. “You’re so, you’re so—” He kisses Rin’s dazed mouth, and Rin would protest but he’s having a hard time figuring out where his hands have gone and how to breathe. “ _Look at you_.”

Rin gives up and kisses back, clumsy and still shaking and shivering. Haru has a hand in Rin’s hair, tipping his head back and he’s kissing Rin like he wants to drown in him.

“‘s the time,” Rin asks muzzily.

“You win,” Haru says, and Rin lets Haru pin his hands over Rin’s head and kiss him stupid for a while, before his pride revives and he starts struggling weakly.

“You didn’t even let me try!” he mumbles, and fumbles around to get Haru’s swim trunks off—he’s still _dressed_ , Rin thinks, both disgruntled and hotly delighted by it all at once, which is his relationship with Haru in a bottle, honestly. “I don’t want your _pity_ —oh.”

“Rin,” Haru says, his extremely hard erection bucking into Rin’s hand and his eyelashes tickling Rin’s neck.

“Haru, you _liked_ that? You liked doing that? You really did,” Rin marvels smugly. He decides the way he’s still unable to quite catch his own breath is beside the point. He flicks a glance over at the clock and ugh. Ugh, he hadn’t quite made ten minutes after all. In fact, he’d made less than eight, if he factored out the amount of time he’d spent gasping and flopping around on the bed like a fucking fish.

“Yes,” Haru says, muffled against Rin’s skin. “That’s what I told you. But Rin—oh. _Oh_. Okay.”

Rin pants on top of him. He’s slick and open enough, he’d figured, that this would require less coordination and effort while still keeping him in control, right? But now he’s sitting on Haru’s cock and Haru’s staring up at him with red cheeks and bright eyes and Rin’s thighs are already shaking a little.

“Just _okay_?” Rin says, glaring and trying to ignore the way his cock is twitching. He braces his hands against Haru’s chest and rocks back and it’s—it’s a lot, so soon after orgasm. He’s oversensitive to the point it almost hurts, raw and aching. It’s—it’s not bad. At all. Haru’s hands come up to guide Rin’s hips.

“Very okay,” Haru says simply, licking his lips. He rocks his hips up and Rin instinctively shoves back and then cries out, face screwing up and hands clenching. Haru feels huge inside him, throbbing and hot. “Look at you. Ah, Rin, fuck, you’re—already, you’re hard already.” He sounds like someone’s hit him with a fish, like he’s drunk and dazed. Haru sounding like that—it has to be some kind of sympathetic contagious thing, because it makes _Rin_ feel like someone’s poured champagne down his throat, like he’s swimming in carbonation and intoxication.

“Yeah, so?” Rin growls weakly, but he can’t keep his head up, and Haru’s setting the rhythm now. If he’d been teasing before, he’s setting a steady, painfully good pace now, and each stroke up is hard and aimed perfectly. “That’s—not—the point, _fuck_ , Haru. I want you to come. What do you want? What can I—what, can I—”

“You’re gonna—you’re gonna come again,” Haru says thickly, his thrusts picking up pace. Rin shakes his head in denial, but his whole body is jolting with the motion and he feels—he _feels_ … “For me. Rin, you’re—you like it _so much_ , you—I’m gonna—”

 “Haru,” Rin cries, and can’t hold himself up anymore. He just lays on Haru’s chest and lets Haru’s thrusts move him as he whimpers. “Haru, _please_ , ah—”

A tactical error, if Rin had been capable of tactics – his cock is trapped between them now, sweat slick and rubbed against Haru’s abs and before he realizes it he’s sobbing and burying his face in Haru’s neck, coming between them in an uneven, jerking rush.

“Oh,” Haru says softly, and, Rin realizes dimly, comes too.

He lays on top of Haru for a while, shivering and breathing and reveling in the deep, shuddering breaths Haru is taking. And how Haru’s hands are stroking up and down Rin’s back, and then—

Rin says, “Ah—Haru, what the—what are you doing _now_ , you perv, Christ—”

“Mm,” Haru hums, low in this throaat, and kisses Rin’s neck, fingers pushing inside Rin wetly, exploratory, and Rin pushes back onto them despite himself, hissing out and shivering. “You won. So. I want a rematch, Rin.”

“But I can’t come again! Not tonight!” Rin protests, pushing up to glare into Haru’s face, but that winds up inadvertently – honestly, he didn’t _mean_ to – shoving Haru’s fingers in deeper. He’s probably making the stupidest face in the world, and he shouldn’t like this so much, he really shouldn’t—but he does. When he opens his eyes again, Haru’s smiling up at him, eyes shining.

“ _Oh_?” Haru says.

Rin thinks he’s probably going to die. This is going to be how he leaves this world – fucked to death by a complete overachiever and an obsessive nutcase. But, Rin admits privately, as Haru rolls him over and starts nuzzling – there are probably worse ways to go.


End file.
